


Rosebullet-玫瑰子弹

by Prayer_X



Category: kq
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prayer_X/pseuds/Prayer_X





	Rosebullet-玫瑰子弹

——断壁残垣上开一朵玫瑰，硝烟弥漫里吻一次爱人

00  
“血压50、70，脉搏46。”  
“精神屏障破碎，求生意志薄弱！”  
“进入休克状态……不好！易少校！坚持住！”  
临时基地设备简陋，白炽灯冷而刺目，床体滑过凸起的地砖缝隙颠簸震动，易烊千玺的身子跟着左右摇晃，迷蒙中眼前又浮现烽火燎原的战场，炮火的轰鸣声仍在远处接连而起，千万种声音跟着涌入，耳鸣几乎将他逼疯。  
不过片刻前的可怖景象仍在一帧帧折磨他的神经，裹挟着风声与死气的爆炸吞没战场，王俊凯胸前炸开血雾又踉跄着倒下，易烊千玺眼睁睁看着爱人的身影消失在茫茫战火里，头顶盘旋着收割生命的战机，肆虐叫嚣。  
他的脑海中一片动荡，万山惊茫，群水惶惶，素来苍郁宁和的森林图景顷刻被一片杀伐戾气笼罩，在震耳欲聋的轰然声中崩塌殆尽，思维堕入混沌，视野一片黑暗，灵魂有如被不可抗的无穷力量争相撕扯，比痛本身更痛的是他纵使觉得折磨，也能清晰地意识到自己正在失去，直到头脑中的这场浩劫突然寂静，像是在转瞬间完成了天与地的颠倒重塑，却只余留狼藉的废墟，灵魂试图悲鸣，肉身脱离掌控，低沉的虎啸与尖锐的鹤鸣戛然而止——他和王俊凯的链接彻底崩裂，他再也感知不到他的爱人。  
他像穷途末路的困兽，一腔涌动的血性和爱意蒙蔽了神识，只能撕心裂肺地呼唤他的救赎。  
“王俊凯——”  
他没能发出明确的呼声，喉咙热烫干涩，惟泄露嘶哑的气音。  
而他也绝望地认知到，他的救赎终成梦魇。  
生命体征指数不断跌至极限，在这仓皇的时刻无比凄凉。  
战争还未结束，每个人都沉重异常，他们再不能承受失去更多的战士了。  
警示灯和血色一样猩红，微弱的波动曲线渐渐平直。

“滴——”

01  
易烊千玺同过去近千个日子一样冷汗岑岑地在噩梦中惊醒。梦里的王俊凯一身血污，脸上混杂着对敌人的狠厉与对爱人的不舍，他和他之间横亘着战场，分隔着生死。  
他的梦与回忆悲戚，所经所历更惨痛。  
居住在安全区的军官宿舍中，没有敌袭，没有警报，没有伤亡，伏尸百万已成历史，可他却觉得这一切时时环绕着他，炮火与哀嚎似乎就在耳边，战后创伤应激障碍已经困扰他三年。  
瘫坐在床上仍难以把自己从失神的状态中抽离，有急促的敲门声响起，跟着传来门外中气十足的报告。  
“报告易上校，边缘攻坚部队整军归来，除述职人员外，伤兵已全部送达中央塔医疗翼，但有一名伤员情况特殊，中枢司令部请上校去往支援！”  
易烊千玺这才堪堪扯回涣散的精神，揉着钝痛的额头冷声回话：“知道了。”  
他换上黑金的军装，衣摆垂到小腿，武装带上扣着配枪，带着纯白手套的手指滑过军帽，将帽檐扶正，半扇阴影遮盖的面容冷峻，下颌线锋利如刀，抿紧的唇线平直冷淡。  
年轻的长官长靴踏阶，一步步走向车驾，身姿笔挺，不近人情。  
谌浩轩在静音室门前等着他。不苟言笑的医疗官以掌纹打开闭合的观察窗遮板时，易烊千玺刚好走到他身边停下。都是沉默寡言的性格，两人并肩透过玻璃看向里面的人时，即使是必要交谈也惜字如金。  
“姓名邬童，编号B323，哨兵综合评级A+，向导适配性98.77%，精神体花斑猎豹。”谌浩轩平铺直叙的将资料一一报给易烊千玺，无论声调语气都全无变化，“注册伴侣尹柯，编号B430，向导综合评级A+，精神体猫头鹰，在本次攻坚战役中被判定失踪，向导素追踪失败，根据B323的精神屏障创伤程度预估，存活率低于3%。”  
谌浩轩虽为医者，却往往表现出一种漠视生命的冷酷来，没人摸得清他是不是生来麻木，对于宣告死伤惨重的情形，波澜不惊的样子总会让旁人胆寒。可此时在场的听众只有易烊千玺，一个从战场上下来并尝试过失去的人，只会表现的无欲无求以至冷冽。  
“一个丧失向导的哨兵，不会棘手到采取非常规手段。”  
要么死去，要么成为行尸走肉，少数幸运者可以成为带有残疾的普通人，前者可在丰碑上留下一笔名姓，后两者则在档案里存有痕迹。  
易烊千玺的眼神和话一样不含情绪，已经是拒绝的意思。  
“一个丧失向导，并且和尖兵21很相似的哨兵。”  
谌浩轩说道，眼睛还看着玻璃内侧的情况，只这一句便让已经转身的易烊千玺顿住脚步。  
“如果不是这次的重伤，他会是下一批尖兵后备役，很可能成为下一个尖兵21。”  
“别用编号称呼他，别再提起他，更不会有人取代他。”  
易烊千玺勉力维持着声音的平稳，内里却已抖成一片，荒芜感又包裹了他。  
谌浩轩转过身，眼睛冷的仿若无机质晶体。他没有说额外的话，只打开了静音室的门，像是笃定易烊千玺一定会自己走进去。  
“我的精神力自身难保，突破他的图景，更大的可能是两败俱伤。”  
易烊千玺深知失去王俊凯，他的精神世界早就满目疮痍摇摇欲坠，他不知道为什么自己没有走向极端崩溃，侥幸活下来甚至仍旧保持清醒，这种幸也不幸的遭遇让他时常抱有一丝希望，也许王俊凯还在世界上的某一个角落活着，可触不到的链接又让他醒悟，一切也许只是错觉。  
他走进室内，门在身后闭合，谌浩轩的声音透过广播传来时更加冰冷。  
“B323的精神图景同为海洋水域，依据精神构建机制的理论基础，你应该很熟悉他面临的危险。”  
易烊千玺站在病床前，终于清楚的看见眼前的哨兵不过十几岁的少年，年轻，但死气沉沉。苍白的脸上透着隐隐的青灰，白噪音耳罩扣在头上显得他面庞小而脆弱。他想起曾经的王俊凯，也曾在经验欠缺不敌侵扰时祸乱内心，躺进这无情的病室。那时候也是他站在床前，学着如何小心翼翼地铺展精神屏障，以确保自己的搭档从深渊中回来。  
“过量的麻醉会影响精神力的融合。”  
“无奈之举。”谌浩轩的语气听不出无奈的意思，但易烊千玺明白当时的情况必定危急，“他在临界点，随时会失控，不强制休眠只会引发狂化。”  
易烊千玺在床边坐下，两手虚捏着拳，垂下的眼睛带着一丝苦涩，他终究因为那点念想有些心软。  
“也许当下我能带的回他，可之后呢，哨兵和向导不同，被留下的那个，所承受的阴影足以灭顶。”  
“军方的资产处理由中枢决定，塔里只负责执行。”  
谌浩轩没有正面回答易烊千玺的问题，但这话的意思也非常明确，邬童的资质和价值很高昂，是一份值得涉险的资产。  
“资产。”易烊千玺冷笑，觉得这两个字异常讽刺。  
邬童，尹柯，王俊凯，还有他自己，和千千万万有去无回的哨兵向导，都不过是被编码入档，用而捧之废而弃之的资产。  
他无声地扯出一抹凉薄笑意，摘了那双看似高洁的白手套，露出一双也曾横刀夺命的手来。睫毛低垂，琥珀色双眼轻合，精神屏障渐渐在狭小的空间中涌动铺陈。

02  
惊涛骇浪和着隆隆雷声在眼前激荡出无穷的猛势，海域失去了向导的庇护，呈现出诡谲阴森的样貌，腥咸的海风刮乱易烊千玺漆黑的碎发，他几乎无法挣开眼睛去探索这片翻卷着波涛的心中死水。他曾在王俊凯的精神图景中见过最风平浪静的温和蓝海，也见过波澜壮阔的广袤风光，他也知道，海可以变成凶险的深渊，狂风骤雨掀起杀气腾腾的浪潮，将入侵者卷入不见天日的海底。  
邬童不在这里，或者说，易烊千玺未能触及邬童真正的内心，尚且找不到他的藏身之处。他试着抚慰狂啸的风浪，他猜测邬童本身已化作无数凶水中的一浪，蛰伏在暗处试图撕咬些什么来发泄失去伴侣的痛苦。  
浅尝辄止的精神接触毫无作用，易烊千玺决定冒险使用精神覆盖，以自己的图景连接邬童一方，通过侵染影响将人过渡到安全区。他在海洋里融注土壤，又在土壤里埋下根系，只需在这片无垠海域里建起一座孤岛，他就有机会让邬童重新脚踏人间。郁郁葱葱的树木拔地而起，狂风骤然加剧，几乎让枝叶转瞬凋敝，易烊千玺额角冒汗，只觉得心脏也跟着生出剧痛。邬童的情况不容乐观，连带着他也在透支自己的精神力，不得不集中十二分的精力维持这份漂泊无依的生机。在海中筑地生根，保巨树不枯不败，易烊千玺脑中嗡嗡作响，就在他觉得自己已然无法支撑时，惊喜地看到树下多了一道影子，可他还未来得及多说一句，便被冲至眼前的巨浪卷进了一片昏暗中。  
易烊千玺猛地抽开身子后退几步，带倒了椅子，自己也撑着墙面勉强站稳。羽翼残缺的白鹤在他身前大张着翅膀，尖锐的鸟喙开合，嘶嘶长啸铮鸣不已，全然如临大敌的戒备之态。  
而另一边的邬童在他脱离床边的瞬间早已双目瞠圆，墨色的眼底涌动着杀意，躬身在床上脊背紧绷，似乎随时会暴起撕碎敌人的喉咙，嘶吼着的猎豹呲牙逼视眼前的白鹤，双方对峙剑拔弩张。  
易烊千玺脑中飞快地计算着眼下情形如何处置，借着白鹤遮挡摸上腰间的枪械，他很犹豫，本为救人，若拔枪伤人便是本末倒置，可邬童身上的杀气太重，放任绝不可行。  
突然之间，易烊千玺感受到另一股不属于自己的向导精神力降临，房间里突然出现了一个身穿白色高领服饰的青年，直直立在白鹤与猎豹之间，隔绝了两方对峙。那青年迎着邬童凶悍的表情伸手摸了摸猎豹的头颅，看似嗜血的精神向导便嘭的化作烟雾散去，邬童竟也跟着平息下来，卸下了一身刺人的杀意。  
“常安，可以了。”  
易烊千玺看向走进来的谌浩轩，对方正引导安静下来的邬童进行自然睡眠。他看了看沉默的医官，又看了看神秘的青年，两人同源的精神气息让他有了大体的猜测，却还是为之惊诧。  
易烊千玺凭着和王俊凯的结合找到了挽救邬童的一线生机，只要邬童醒来，谌浩轩就有办法一点点把人治疗妥当。安置好邬童，易烊千玺和谌浩轩一同走出去，被称作常安的青年留在静音室看护邬童。  
“我从不知道，精神体可以是人形。”  
易烊千玺损耗太多，此刻还有些虚弱，但一张英俊脸孔仍旧刚毅冷硬，他从未见过谌浩轩的精神体，只听说过这位不过二十过半的首席医官之所以被中枢器重，确是因为不可多得的向导才能，万中无一的评级S+，哪怕是他和王俊凯这样评级S的黄金伴侣，也望其项背。这样的人，放在中央塔随时为任何在案哨兵提供精神救治，的确比放到战场生死莫测要合理。  
以中枢的说法，应当算珍惜资源的物尽其用。  
“精神向导以动物形态示人，人类，也是动物。”  
谌浩轩平直的解释并不深入，易烊千玺也不想追究，他觉得很累，累得无暇顾及别人，可他又不敢回去休息，因为他知道一旦睡下，梦里仍是那个触碰不得的王俊凯。  
于是他只是朝谌浩轩点头示意，将军帽和手套端正地戴好，又踏着稳重的步子离开，同来时一样不露破绽。  
任何人也看不出他千疮百孔的内心，只当他刀枪不入，无坚不摧。

03  
在102军团服役，经百人斩而活下来的人，都是精英中的模范，士兵中的尖锐，只有这些人，才配被冠以尖兵称号。  
“尖兵21，尖兵28，存活确认。恭喜你们成为幸存者，从今以后，你们将在正规军特种部队服役，为帝国效力。”  
面带假笑的军官如此宣布，看着眼前尸山血海的惨象没有丝毫波动，他向剩余的二人说着恭喜，正眼都吝啬，挥手叫人处理血迹尸首时用手绢捂着鼻子，似是嫌弃满鼻的血腥味儿。  
王俊凯和易烊千玺沉重地喘息着，刚刚经历一场惨无人道的拼杀，嗜血暴虐的气息还未散尽，喉咙疼，伤口疼，浑身没有一处不在叫嚣着战栗，血水混着汗水划过面上的刀口，蜇人的刺痛感漫延至整张脸孔都几近扭曲。  
他们还未从和同伴的自相残杀中回神，眼中血色奔腾，亲手夺去战友性命的仇恨尚在胸中冲撞，突然听得这样的军令只觉茫然可笑。  
角斗场被清理干净，焕然一新的面貌仿若从未经过鲜血洗礼，传令者离开，这里便等着下一次开启，会有新的血洒下，再被清理，任凭看来如何光鲜，也难掩空气中的腥臭。  
王俊凯和易烊千玺沉默地站在镜子前，眼前放着崭新的军装，干净，整洁，如同他们曾经向往的模样，可此刻，他们没有丝毫的喜悦，甚至连穿上它们的勇气都难以聚敛。  
“102军团，51名哨兵，51名向导，均从部队各编层层选拔而出，特训三月历经最终测试，102人各自结对相互残杀，余一人，失败；余两人均为同种属性，失败；余两人哨兵向导各一，适配性低于95%，失败。102成军一年一度，要培养一支10人的特种小队，要花费多少年？”  
王俊凯的声音低沉而苍凉，听得易烊千玺心中无限悲哀涌上，他们生来被塔决定去处，参军是唯一的选择，战时更不能逃避。102是实力的象征，也是人性的仇敌，他同王俊凯一样愤怒仇恨，却又可耻的庆幸，他们两人一起活下来了。  
“只要中枢观念不变，102就会永存，旧的尖兵阵亡，总会有新的尖兵被送上前线。”  
“踩着同僚的尸首上位，在更高的地方看风景，眼前却只有越看越远的腥风血雨。”  
易烊千玺看到镜子里的王俊凯满眼厌恶，对自己，对中枢，对这个处处可做战场的世界。他扭过王俊凯的头，不让他继续在和自己的对视中迷失，他亲吻王俊凯带着铁锈味道的嘴唇，告诉他还有彼此依靠。  
“我们只是活下来，活下来没有错，活下来的人更要背负死去的人所希望的。”  
王俊凯抱住易烊千玺，滚烫的眼泪在眼眶中存蓄，他能感受到易烊千玺贴着自己皮肤的睫毛同样含着热意，但他们没有资格在活下来的时刻哭泣。  
“尖兵奔波于战场，永不停歇，我唯一庆幸的就是有你在，我还有一处栖息之地。”  
我心安处，唯你可依。  
他们换上军装，并肩看镜子里英俊挺拔的人影，露出一抹坚强的浅笑，从此同生共死。  
哨向族群的诞生催生了新的体系，塔的建立巩固了帝国中枢手掌哨兵与向导人生轨迹的权柄。任何一名降生于世的哨兵和向导都经由塔的记录与分配，但与此同时，哨兵向导并未被剥夺自由，他们和人类和平共处了十分长久的年代。但因为先天基因的优势，哨兵与向导的超感能力显示出了绝对的领导力，人类渐渐开始忌惮，两方关系逐步紧张了起来。哨向族群中也产生了取而代之的想法，认为自身的生理特性为进化体现，人类的存在是落后的象征，乃至后来哨向族群与人类之间的通婚都被视为高等基因的浪费，哨兵向导的人口比例因此大幅增长。人类遭受鄙视，更为反对中央塔至高无上的权威，直到利益正面冲突，战争终于爆发，直至现在也未曾平息，这也是中枢不惜代价打造102军团计划的原因——彻底向人类开战，消灭下等族群，统治整个世界。  
王俊凯和易烊千玺作为尖兵成员，是族群的钢刀，所指之处皆为领土，不容侵犯。  
“可是人类四散逃离，和平线被碾压屠戮，无论怎么看，我们才是无恶不赦的侵略者。”  
易烊千玺坐在一块碎石上用牙齿咬下沾着脏污的战术手套，他伤了右手，单手给自己包扎的姿势不便，王俊凯从另一边踏着焦土走来，利落地摘了护目镜在他身边坐下，将狙击枪立在腿边接过了绷带，一言不发地替他处理。  
王俊凯的动作很细致，刚刚还在枪林弹雨里杀伐果决的人，此刻却收敛了所有金铁气息，安静地握住爱人的手疗伤，一身铁血，一腔柔情。易烊千玺静静地看着他低垂的脸，泥土血迹盖不住他的俊秀，可确实抹杀了他们曾经的天真。本以为的守卫两方族群共同和平，成了和人类不死不休的争斗，可走到这一步，除了告诉自己继续往上爬别无他法，死在这时毫无意义，若要改变什么，必先忍受自身蜕变。  
“我们背着同类的命，又沾了这么多人类的血，王俊凯，我们真的没有退路了吧。”  
王俊凯一顿，又若无其事地继续帮他把绷带打好一个结。他知道易烊千玺不是真的在问，退路与否他们谈过太多次，早已明白路从来只有一条，就是朝前。他拍了拍易烊千玺柔软的发顶，朝他肆意地笑。  
“退路没有，只有活路。在我这里——”他握拳敲敲自己胸口，又伸出食指点了点易烊千玺的心脏处，虎牙咧在嘴角分外张扬，“也在你这里。”  
易烊千玺愣愣地看着王俊凯仿佛在发光的表情，被王俊凯碰过的地方附着灼人的热度，他用裹着雪白绷带的手捂住胸口，连同王俊凯的手指一起死死攥住，感觉心跳蓬勃如新生。  
“那说好了，你一直在这里，你就是我的活路。”  
王俊凯没有抽出被抓着的手，他倾身向前，不理会抵着自己的坚硬枪械，执意用这个别扭的姿势靠近彼此，空着的手捧住易烊千玺笑出梨涡的脸，能清晰看到轻轻颤动的眼睫上落着夕阳，他在经过战火洗劫的残垣中轻吻他的爱人，虔诚的如同宣誓成为结合伴侣那天一样，矢志不渝，永生不灭。  
他说：“好。”  
有面带疲惫的士兵路过，看到拥吻的两人脸上的惊讶一闪而过，又调笑着吹个口哨，似乎连日的辛劳苦痛都轻飘飘飞远，敲着被打掉半边铁皮的水壶欢呼祝福，遥远的战车碾过泥石发出巨响，弹药轰鸣也似礼炮，这血与火的浪漫是独属于战士的情怀。  
结合是软肋，也是盔甲，他们以伴侣身份杀出重围，走上一条血迹斑斑的长路，一荣俱荣，一损俱损，他们本该走向同一个终点。

04  
“但是他死在战场上，你却回到了安全区，做了一个再也不能冲锋陷阵的军官。”  
易烊千玺猛地从回忆中抽身，面上除去一点苍白依旧坦然，邬童对他说话从不客气，每每戳他痛脚总是一脸讽刺，实际上却不过是对自己同易烊千玺相似的经历感到难以忍受。  
“他死在战场上，我也不再活着。”  
邬童看向易烊千玺，切身体味到那种失去爱人等同死去的空虚感。他曾在尖兵展上看到的照片里，这个人的眼睛应当是极为漂亮的琥珀色，可现在，那双眼睛里只剩暗沉。  
他们在谌浩轩的安排下相处已经有段时日，易烊千玺也并非想靠着揭自己伤疤拉近彼此距离，多数时候都只一句话表明来意，颇为强势的用精神屏障压制邬童躁动的精神图景，次数多了便连话也懒得多说。  
只不过他不解释，不意味着没人知道他的故事。三年来他作为战功赫赫的退役尖兵，总是被拉到台面上宣扬中枢的伟大，作为帝国的榜样穿着军装，身披绶带，体面的做个彰显强势与地位的人偶。  
他也厌恶遭受摆布，能推拒的一概推拒，可也不能事事抗争，即使活得不像样子，也不能浪费这条剩下的残命。  
“报告！”  
易烊千玺转头，传令兵站在门口笔直地敬着军礼。邬童在他身后，像是感知到了危机而防备着，精神力也不够稳定，猎豹的虚影隐隐浮现。传令兵显然因为这威压有些紧张，易烊千玺侧了个身，轻易挡在两者之间，眉头轻锁，威严的神情震慑来人。  
“什么事。”  
“报告！军情危急，费斯兰德司令命令易上校和士兵B323一同前往中枢待命！”  
“他也要去？”易烊千玺意识到事态的严重性，邬童作为重点伤兵一直特殊治疗，突然受召说明前线突生变故，任何可投入资源都将被启用。  
“是！司令亲自下的命令，要求二位同去！”  
高耸的塔顶，宽敞明亮的军议厅中高官云集，巨大的投屏上，一脸桀骜的青年轻狂而笑，短而密的发茬上搭着一簇脏辫，鹰隼一样锐利的黑眼看向镜头。  
所有人盯紧画面，清晰地听到青年略带沙哑的嗓音传来。  
“老顽固们，高枕无忧过了三年，梦里舒坦吗？”  
“要是还迷糊着，不如醒醒神，看看踏平你们那座象牙塔的动静，够不够响亮！”  
反叛军的青年领袖就这样，以一段看似孩子气又分明十足认真的录像，倨傲而缓慢地向整个帝国宣战。  
“三年前的大战死伤无数，双方退踞后方休养生息，僵持到现在，他们又卷土重来了。”费斯兰德以拐杖重重敲击地板，转身看向站在长桌末端神情肃穆的易烊千玺和邬童，“疆土尚在，将帅稀缺，你们两个，一个102佼佼者，一个102后备役，现在正是效力的好时机。”  
费斯兰德死死盯住易烊千玺古井无波的眼神，像是要看清他的内心。  
“尖兵28，你可还担得起这个编号？”  
邬童直觉这事仓促有诈，当着一屋子随口就可要他命的人也想张嘴反驳，却被一只手臂拦住。易烊千玺漆黑的袖子和纯白的手套横在眼前，邬童顺着手臂清瘦的线条抬头，只看到那张面具一样的冷淡侧脸。  
“我要近来所有的前线军报、边防部署计划和敌方资料。”  
邬童不可置信地瞪大双眼，首座的费斯兰德满意地笑了。  
“给他。”

05  
“为什么同意！”  
邬童拔高的声调显然让这话不成问句，而成了一种满载怒火的埋怨。  
易烊千玺还是那张冷淡的面孔，细细审阅手中一切军机秘密。  
邬童见他毫无回答自己的意思，忍不住释放出猎豹以一声暴怒兽鸣强硬地打断了他若无其事的作态，逼问道：“你被豢养在中枢做了三年吉祥物，突然被指派到大战前线，就真的不怕有去无回？”  
“战场本来就是战士的归宿，怕与不怕从不是去与不去的理由。”  
易烊千玺带着白手套的手压上了猎豹的头颅，稍加用力便让猛兽粗喘一声退了战意，邬童对此只感到气愤而不甘。  
“别仗着你是我的复健搭档就避重就轻！即使三年前帝国损失惨重，但三年时间绝不至于连个像样的军事主官都没有，费斯兰德偏偏要你这个伤残老兵去，你就不觉得奇怪？”  
邬童的话虽不中听，但的确有道理，而他都能想到的事情，易烊千玺又如何会忽略。可他早已心如死灰，再没什么可失去，为帝国效忠最后一次又何妨呢？  
而此时此刻，帝国口中的反叛军——也是人类公认的革命军基地里，一身野性的青年首领正翘腿坐在军帐中，锋利的军刀被他握在手中一下一下凿在地上，凌厉的声响冷而森然。屏幕的冷光投在他脸上，衬得他五官更为深邃，眼神也更炽烈，而他嘴角的笑容又那样玩味。  
他看着屏幕上英俊笔挺的人影，眯着眼打量那张属于易烊千玺的沉静面容，朝身边目不转睛盯着屏幕沉默了许久的人戏谑道：“三年了，他身边站了其他人，什么感觉？”  
而那人只是嘲讽地弯了弯嘴角，藏在阴影中的眉眼却温柔又深情，他仍旧看着屏幕上的易烊千玺，全然无视了那人身边年轻又似曾相识的邬童，低沉而轻缓地说道：“心疼。”  
“哟？这么痴情啊。”  
“比起你们人类，哨兵和向导对彼此的背叛被视为违背天性，而失去伴侣独自存活同样违背生物本能，他活着本身，就是最大的爱意。”  
“哼。”青年发出意味不明的一声，像是对那套理论嗤之以鼻，他无所事事地捏着下巴，突然说道，“你穿那身军装，应该挺好看。”  
“一身虚荣壳子罢了，套在身上无非枷锁镣铐。”  
青年嗤笑一声，将手中的刀直直插进那人眼前的地面，起身居高临下地说：“既然如此，就用这柄刀把那壳子亲手扒开来。”他顿了顿，笑得更加不怀好意，“王俊凯，从老子把你在尸堆里挖出来救活，你就很想这么干了吧。”  
“呵。”那人抬起头来，冷光映衬下的脸赫然是王俊凯更加英挺的轮廓，他握住刀柄，轻声应和，“说的没错，北野，我得谢谢你让我还有这个机会。”  
北野笑的肆意，混不在意地挥挥手，却磨牙吮血般舔了舔后槽牙。  
“要谢，就把你老婆抢回来，然后帮老子灭了那帮帝国垃圾。”  
王俊凯冷下神情，指腹抹过寒凉刀锋，漠然看向一线血红顺着手指流下，声音全然血性。  
“求之不得。”  
出征前夕，谌浩轩来为易烊千玺和邬童做最后的精神测试。  
“喂，你就没有什么想说的？”年轻的医官从进来起就只是单纯的记录他们的测评结果，沉默一如往常，易烊千玺也闷罐子似的一味配合一言不发，邬童本也憋着气不想说话，又实在挨不住这样冷凝的气氛，忍不住出声问一袭白衣——和他们漆黑军装形成鲜明对比的谌浩轩。  
谌浩轩连眼皮都懒得掀开，只召唤出夏常安为两人处理装备，临出门前说了句“希望这是我最后一次在中枢医疗区见到你们。”  
邬童被噎住般梗了一下，虽说这话听着像谌浩轩式的关心，可他总觉得还有什么深意一般。看向易烊千玺，对方却只是冷淡地瞥他一眼，又对夏常安颇为温柔的道了谢，便头也不回地走向机坪通道。  
邬童拔腿跟上，对身上的装备负重熟稔于心，又觉得修养过后一切有些微妙的陌生，他都如此，易烊千玺这个阔别战场三年的王牌尖兵，又是何种心境。  
“怕吗？”  
邬童愣了一下才反应过来这是易烊千玺在问话，这问题还是先前他率先诘问过对方的。他摸上腰间枪械，继而不屑地挑起一边嘴角，反问道：“你怕吗？”  
易烊千玺此时看上去竟不是先前那样冷漠，反而垂着睫毛承认道：“常言生死，本该心存敬畏。可是他不在之后，我在安全区里会怕，要上战场，反而觉得心安了。”  
邬童看着易烊千玺眼睛里似乎又重现了那些只存在于旧日传说中的光亮，眉间冷硬与眼中柔情结合在一起，似乎真的把前路硝烟弥漫的战场当做心之所向的归宿，因为那里曾站着他最亲密的爱人。  
邬童深吸一口气，和易烊千玺一起穿过长久的黑暗，然后努力在一片刺目光辉中睁眼看向辽阔的外界，顿时觉得一切都那样开阔而勇敢，他说：“我想尹柯了。”  
易烊千玺轻笑，回以一句：“我也想王俊凯了。”

06  
战斗如同过去每一场生死角逐一样冷酷无情，战火碾压过一切生灵死物，在山野平原埋下滔天火种，一路磅礴地燃烧至世界尽头，不死不休。  
威风凛凛的战机在天空咆哮，漩涡中心的易烊千玺神情刚毅，聚精会神为正在拼杀的邬童营造强大的精神后盾，他眼看着邬童提枪冲锋，猎豹在前所向披靡，却绝非曾经他的爱人在目时一样无可匹敌，他们终究只是错位的临时替补，做不到心无旁骛完全契合。  
指挥塔输出的战地频道里，费斯兰德静静旁听一切有关战争的声响，暗自期待着敌人如计划中一样深入他们的腹地，乖乖吃下那一枚诱人的饵料，他的眼中是上位者的狡猾，瞳孔中心映下易烊千玺独一无二的编码，嘴中似是得意地说道：“尖兵28的主战场，尖兵21又怎么会缺席呢？”  
远在战场中心的易烊千玺心中突生出一种庞大的不安，头脑中的万顷林木突然一齐战栗不已，耳机中的命令接连传来，他焦急而有条不紊地与邬童配合，战局似乎对他们非常有利，可这更让他惶惑，而下一秒，这惶惑的源头出现在地平线的末端，出现在他映着火光的琥珀色眼眸中。  
“是他！”费斯兰德兴奋地拍桌，迅疾下令，“王俊凯现在是叛军核心层人物，务必活捉，北野一定在后方坐镇，小心警惕！”  
王俊凯身上不再是熟悉的帝国军装，也不是尖兵专属的作战服，而是一袭属于反叛军的黑衣，更显得他一身傲骨，悍然冷厉。易烊千玺眼睁睁看着他一步一步朝自己的方向走来，仍旧不敢置信于爱人的回归，而身边涌来又在暗处潜藏的友军让他惊恐的意识到，这是一个以他为饵的陷阱，用他引诱王俊凯，用他威胁王俊凯，用他来做他爱人的牢笼。  
而他们怎么敢。  
易烊千玺猛的释放了最大限度的精神力，白鹤展翅略过烽起残垣的战场，试图冲破阻碍奔向王俊凯，重新找回他们相互融合相互依存的共生图景，却转瞬被无形的屏障隔绝，白鹤颓然坠落，尖锐的啼叫充斥脑海，易烊千玺痛不欲生地捂住脑袋，及时掐断了和邬童的链接。  
突然没了向导护盾的邬童一时支撑不住踉跄一下，惊惧地扶住耳机，也看向远方令人震惊的场景，他看着那个似是王俊凯的身影，不停呼唤通讯另一端的人：“易烊千玺！你怎么样？”  
易烊千玺陷入被强制屏蔽精神力的崩溃边缘，已无暇顾及外界的讯息，痛苦地蜷缩在机体中，王俊凯越来越近，周遭潜伏伺机而动的人也绷紧了神经。  
费斯兰德握紧手杖，死死盯住一触即发的战场。可通过实时传输的画面，王俊凯似有所感一样突然停下脚步，站在距离易烊千玺刚好一个射程以外的地方，扯出一抹张狂又轻蔑的笑，费斯兰德油然而生一种被扼住喉咙的窒息感。  
他像是终于明白了什么，大喊着命令：“最高级别戒备！全员后退！”  
即将暴起的士兵还未来得及疑惑突然改变的命令，就惊恐地看到一只巨大而凶悍的白虎带着猛兽特有的血腥气息飞扑而来，迅猛残暴地撕碎了他们的防线，耳机中同时传来费斯兰德的怒吼——  
“那是黑暗哨兵！”  
黑暗哨兵，无需向导亦能独自捍卫灵魂，哨兵中最强大而神秘的存在，没有人知道他们如何诞生，而王俊凯，竟然觉醒成了这样可怕的存在。  
邬童惊骇地冲向易烊千玺，他不是傻子，刚刚的情形意味着中枢怎样的弃子计划已不用多说，可黑暗哨兵不需要向导，那王俊凯此行，若不是中枢以为的营救易烊千玺，便是抹杀自己在敌军最后的牵绊。  
王俊凯要杀易烊千玺。这句子如何可笑，眼下的场景就有多可怕。邬童距离他们太远，又是一个负伤且没有向导的哨兵，他觉得这是一段几乎难以跨越的距离。  
然后，白虎巡逻一般缓慢徘徊在残破的机体边，王俊凯踏着尸骸登上机体顶端，脚踩的透明防护罩下露出易烊千玺苍白痛苦的面容，曾让帝国引以为傲的尖兵向导此刻眼神涣散，脆弱的一击即碎。王俊凯满目柔情，笼罩在通天的火光下，慢慢朝着心爱的爱人举起枪。  
邬童听着那一声绝望而沉闷的枪响，击碎护罩，打透了易烊千玺和王俊凯的最后一层隔阂，打进了易烊千玺装满了王俊凯的心脏。  
他有一瞬间的迷茫，紧跟着失去尹柯的那种疼痛又密密匝匝缠绕了他。他是让人闻风丧胆的哨兵，抽尸踏骸的亡命战士，却脱力地扑倒在焦黑土壤上痛哭流涕。  
他叫着尹柯的名字，又叫着易烊千玺的名字，撕心裂肺，声声泣血。  
突然有人在他身后踢了踢他的腿，嫌弃说道：“怎么哭的死了老婆又死了妈一样，就这小崽子也值得另一个小崽子这么念叨？”  
跟着，这声音又嘀嘀咕咕起来，一只手抓住他的衣领，拖着他往王俊凯的方向走去。  
“啧，搞不懂你们的族群习性。”  
邬童挣扎起来，被人在后颈扎了一针而失去力量，这时他又听到先前那声音高喊着什么，让他有一瞬间觉得失真。  
“王俊凯！你老婆没事了就滚过来给老子收拾残局，把那破塔推了，有的是时间给你老婆孩子热炕头。”  
邬童迷迷糊糊的眼睛快要睁不开，模糊视野里，王俊凯小心翼翼地打横抱着易烊千玺走来，神情是失而复得的轻松愉悦。  
王俊凯当着北野和一干战士的面在怀中沉睡的易烊千玺额头上轻轻一吻，笑骂道：“老婆我有，孩子就算了。”  
北野挑着不羁的眉头，把手里拎着的邬童往他面前一丢，揶揄道：“这小子不是？况且你儿媳妇还在咱基地躺着呢。”  
“尹柯……”陷入昏厥的邬童喃喃道，引来所有人的注目。  
“真他娘的儿子随爹。”  
王俊凯翻个白眼，道：“我没这么大儿子。”  
他把易烊千玺安置在随行医官处，再起身时面上褪去只对爱人才有的柔情，换上一副杀伐果决的面貌，和北野并肩看向似乎摇摇欲坠的中枢塔。  
“中枢塔坍塌，帝国陷落，人类与哨向族群打消界限，我们签署和平协议，这条路，道阻且长。”  
北野还是那副对什么都不在乎，又势在必行的劲头，他捋了把头上的脏辫，扭着脖子活动关节，不笑的时候冷的人发颤，笑起来又叫人胆寒。  
“没路的时候要拆墙硬走，现在路都摆在眼前了，当然得走的更踏实。”  
王俊凯轻笑一声，没再说话，回头眷恋地看了眼无知无觉的易烊千玺，心中轻声许诺——  
等我回来，千玺。

07  
易烊千玺清醒时，谌浩轩正在一旁配药，夏常安在另一张床边为邬童处理伤势。易烊千玺惊惶坐起，瞪着全然陌生的环境难以回神。  
“你没看错，尖兵21……”谌浩轩少有地停顿一下，改了口，“王俊凯还活着。”  
跟着像是印证他的话，有人掀开行军帐的帘子，光线涌进来，背光的身影是他描摹过万千次的熟悉轮廓。  
易烊千玺抖着声音喊“王俊凯”，那人立刻冲过来抱紧他，灼热的呼吸砸在颈边，哽咽声抑制不住地泄出来。  
“千玺，我终于又在你身边了。”  
谌浩轩和夏常安适时出去，留下两人和一个沉睡的邬童。  
“王俊凯……”易烊千玺还是叫道，一声声确认，生怕眼前一切皆是虚妄，可怀中温度又那样真实，他终于忍受不住一样孩子似的嚎啕大哭起来。  
他们拥抱很久，痛哭很久，直到隔壁幽幽传来一声邬童的哀鸣。  
“虽然还有点没搞清楚状况，但是你们久别重逢能不能别在我眼前秀。”  
“唷，都醒了？”北野掀开帘子，朝外一扬下巴，“那出来看看呗。”  
他们一起走出去，易烊千玺和邬童惊诧地看向一片平坦的中央区，曾经高耸通天的中枢塔如今竟只剩一堆堆的砖瓦碎块，帝国遮天的权势似乎就这样随着一栋建筑的倒塌而轰然瓦解。帝国曾经的哨兵与向导们虽然颓败，却像是卸下了什么沉重的担子而终于有机会停下来在角落里歇息，再不用马不停蹄地奔赴一个又一个征讨的战场。革命军中除了大多数人类，少数被帝国抛弃的伤残哨向战士已然成为追求和平的中坚力量，在这场战后复原休整的阶段中起到绝对的沟通作用。而谌浩轩，也早在自我理念的执行中，舍弃了被帝国拖累乃至灭亡的死路，站在了符合长久生存的立场上，革命军成为他理智的选择。  
一切似乎都在往好的方向发展。  
北野又拎住了邬童的后衣领，在人叫嚣着的同时说：“不想见见你的相好了？”  
邬童僵硬地止住挣扎，颤抖又急迫地被北野带去了尹柯的帐篷。  
王俊凯拉着易烊千玺的手，两人漫步在经历多年战火洗礼的土地上，遥望那片曾经统治着他们生命的废塔残骸。  
“千玺，对不起。”  
易烊千玺看向一脸愧疚的王俊凯，柔声道：“为什么道歉？”  
王俊凯抚摸他的梨涡，叹息道：“为我不知所踪三年，留你一个人面对残破余生，为我战场上站在你的对立面，向你举枪射击。”  
“可我知道你的三年同样痛苦，你想回来却无法回来，甚至不得不脱胎换骨成为黑暗哨兵才得以存活。我也知道你开枪是为了将抑制精神崩溃的药物打进我的心脏催发起效，我知道你永远爱我，而我也一样。”  
易烊千玺摸着胸口，突然笑起来。  
“王俊凯，你用一次死亡找到了破除帝国诅咒的出路，又用一次新生将我也带进新的希望，我有什么可怪罪于你的呢？”  
王俊凯低头吻住爱人的嘴唇，白虎在他身后惬意地窝成一团打了个哈欠，白鹤抖抖翅膀，立在白虎身边啼鸣一声。  
在他们共同构建的共生图景里，森林海洋山水相依稳固如初，灵魂的空洞终于得以补全，这一刻的满足盈满天地，万物复苏。  
“王俊凯，谢谢你活着，谢谢你回我余生。”  
“就像我们过去说的，余生一起活着。”  
远处的战士欢呼鼓舞，近处的爱人相拥而立。  
睁开眼睛，四目相对，爱意泛起活力，生命更加赤诚。  
他们脚下的焦土上开出一朵玫瑰，白虎细细嗅着艳丽的花朵，白鹤悄然为它展翅扇动一道微风，爱与生命的花枝迎风摇曳。  
废土生机粲然绽放。

——END——


End file.
